


Cutthroat Challenge: Gallery

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Summary: This is for the wonderful @sherrybaby14 Cutthroat Challenge! Thank you for hosting such an awesome challenge!Prompt: Valentine’s Dinner with Steve RogersSabotages: 1: Steve has to show you a bunch of naked pictures of himself 2: Can’t use the word “That”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Cutthroat Challenge: Gallery

Steve appeared to have a lot on his mind. Which said volumes, because for Steve, America’s golden boy, there wasn’t much out of his reach in the world. But he sat there fumbling with his phone, sweat glistening his brow, eyes glancing around the restaurant full of couples.

You on the other hand, were cool as a cucumber.

“Are you okay?” you asked quietly and reached for a bread stick.

When Steve did not answer, you took the long cracker and tapped the top of his phone.

“Earth to Steve Rogers,” you imitated a cartoonish chide.

Finally, he raised his eyes and but the phone to the side of his plate.

“Er—sorry. It’s our first date.” He said with a smile.

“But I will be right back.” Steve stood up and walked to the bathroom.

You stared after him. You wondered if there had been an instance where you had upset him. As amusing as it was, an unsettled Steve wasn’t the goal of the evening.

Your eyes fell to his phone. It was still active and before you thought twice you reached for it.

Quickly you swiped through his apps. Cautiously, you looked over your shoulder in the direction of the restroom before returning to your espionage.

You clicked through his messages, you found nothing much. But you took care not to read too closely at his private conversations. You were looking for a clue, you told yourself. Something, anything really which could give you an idea what was eating at him.

With a flick of your finger, you checked his recent app activities.

You stilled over the gallery. You clicked it.

There were pictures of Steve. All of them. From the small thumbnails you clicked on the first one. He was standing in a darkened room, the flash the only source of light bloomed white over his pale skin. He was smiling, he appeared happy enough.

You continued to swipe.

The next was much like the last except, he was missing his shirt and also in a different location. It looked familiar, maybe his room?

You kept tumbling through the pictures. Each one was slightly different than the last. The man you hoped would be your boyfriend was losing his clothes, his face the smile slowly dissolving with each photo. Until the next one.

It was your bedroom. _Wait._ _How did he get in your home?_ You recognized the lamp immediately. It was dark though. The flash picked up your sleeping form. And beside you stood Steve, wearing nothing but his beard, with a curl in the corner of his lips and his hand stretched out pointing down at you.

As you stared at the photo your mouth fell open.

You were scared to move to the next one. _Steve, what were you doing?_ You thought and flicked to the next one.

The picture was taken high above his head; his arm only appeared as a sliver on the side of the frame. It was a different night; you were in a different set of pajamas in the picture. These were your favorites as they were a gift from Steve. Thin material, just a shirt really you had taken off the bottoms and fallen into bed, suddenly tired as hell on this night.

But it was the least of your worries.

Steve was positioned, straddling your body. You were belly down, he had moved your shirt up, your underwear down. His large hand held your ass apart.

Your amusement had disappeared. Your finger hovered over the screen and swiped again.

The image blasted into your mind. Reflexively you grabbed at your mouth hoping to stifle the surprised whimper.

Within the photo, both you and Steve were there, it was taken from the foot of the bed. Attached to the head board in sickening fuchsia and violet shades it read _Happy Valentine’s Day_. Your eyes focused on the two figures in the picture. Both laid across the bed which only allowed for a side view, but you got the point.

He was stretched on top of you. Every point of his naked body touched upon your bareness. Your eyes moved to his face. He was cheek to cheek with yours. Fast asleep you laid there with his tongue slid out the side of his mouth and pushing passed the corner of your lips.

Your eyes floated shocked to the caption, in bold blue, with stars around it.

**_I ache to touch you. Will you be my Valentine?_ **

A warm hand held your shoulder. You flinched so hard you dropped his phone to the table and looked up at your side.

“Well, will you?” asked Steve.


End file.
